culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Church
| birth_place = Llandaff, Cardiff, Wales | genre = Current material: Pop, indie rock, indie pop, alternative rock Earlier material: Classical, classical crossover, operatic pop, celtic | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 1997–present | label = Sony Music (1998–2006) Power Amp Music (2010–2011) | website = }} Charlotte Maria Church (born 21 February 1986) is a Welsh singer-songwriter, actress and television presenter. She rose to fame in childhood as a classical singer before branching into pop music in 2005. By 2007, she had sold more than 10 million records worldwide including over 5 million in the United States. In 2010, she was reported to be worth as much as £11m (though one 2003 report quoted her worth at £25m ). She hosted a Channel 4 chat show titled The Charlotte Church Show. Church released her first album in five years, titled Back to Scratch, on 17 October 2010. Church is a soprano. History Early life and education Charlotte Church was born Charlotte Maria Reed in Llandaff, a district of Cardiff, Wales. She was brought up as a Roman Catholic by her mother, Maria, who was separated from Church's biological father, Stephen Reed. Church was adopted by her mother's second husband, James Church, in 1999. Her musical break came at age 11 when she sang Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Pie Jesu" over the telephone on the television show This Morning in 1997, followed by her performance on ITV's Big, Big Talent Show in 1997. This led to concerts at Cardiff Arms Park, the Royal Albert Hall and opening for Dame Shirley Bassey in Antwerp. She also received a vocal scholarship to Howell's School Llandaff in Cardiff where she started in 1998 after leaving The Cathedral School, Llandaff. She balanced performing and school with help from tutors for when she was on the road and said in many interviews that she was "just like every other girl her age". Charlotte left school at age 16. 1998–2002: Classical career As a classical music singer, Church used to sing in English, Welsh, Latin, Italian and French. She was then introduced to the Cardiff impresario Jonathan Shalit, who became her manager and negotiated a contract with Sony Music. Her first album, Voice of an Angel, was a collection of arias, sacred songs, and traditional pieces that sold millions worldwide and made her the youngest artist with a No. 1 album on the British classical crossover charts. Church appeared on US Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) specials. Her self-titled second album also included operatic, religious and traditional tracks. One, the soaring and inspirational Just Wave Hello, was the centrepiece of a millennium-themed ad campaign for the Ford Motor Company. The song's full-length video, featuring Church, won acclaim at the Detroit Auto Show and introduced her to new fans. The track reached No. 31 in Britain. In 2000, she released Dream a Dream, an album of Christmas carols. It included Church's first foray into a more non classical, pop-influenced style in the title track Dream a Dream, borrowing the melody from Fauré's Pavane and featuring child American country singer Billy Gilman. In 2001, Church added more pop, swing, and Broadway with her album Enchantment. That year, Church made her first film appearance in the 2001 Ron Howard film A Beautiful Mind. Celine Dion was beginning a concert engagement in Las Vegas and was not available to perform the film's end title song, "All Love Can Be", so composer James Horner enlisted Church and the song was rewritten for her vocal range. Church also handled other vocal passages throughout the score. In 2002, at 16, she released a "best of" album called Prelude, and took part in the Royal Christmas tour alongside Dame Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer, concluding the end of her classical music career. Her next album, Tissues and Issues, would be a pop release. 2003–2009: Pursuing pop career; Tissues and Issues '' in 2005.]] In 2003 Church teamed up with trance music producer Jurgen Vries to sing vocals on his track The Opera Song (Brave New World). She was credited on the records as CMC (her initials) as it was her first foray into pop music. The song reached number 3 in the UK Singles Chart, Church's second highest charting single and Vries' highest. In 2005, Church issued her first pop album Tissues and Issues. Four singles were moderately successful in the UK with "Crazy Chick" reaching no. 2, "Call My Name" number 10, "Even God Can't Change the Past" number 17, and "Moodswings" number 14. Although these were released in Australia as well, they failed to reach the same level of success there. Church's pop album was released in the US through Amazon.com MP3 shop, and iTunes in 2009. In April 2006, she performed three concerts in Glasgow, London, and Cardiff, in venues holding between 2,000 and 3,000 people; the dates at London and Cardiff were sold out. Supported by Irish band the New Druids, Church performed a mix of tracks from her debut pop album and a number of pop covers including Prince's "Kiss" and Gloria Estefan's "Rhythm is Gonna Get You". Though Church hinted at the possibility of a full tour in the future, none took place. In November 2006, it was announced that she and Sony had parted ways. According to her publicist, this was a mutual decision reached after a series of meetings throughout the year, which were held since her 6-album deal had ended. There was speculation that Church had decided to take a break from her singing career to focus on her television show. Others suggested that her pop releases' chart performance contributed to the decision. Yet another factor was her pregnancy with her daughter, Ruby Megan Henson. In 2007, Church became Patron of the charity The Topsy Foundation UK, helping to raise awareness and funds for its work to support rural communities in South Africa, empowering people infected with and affected by HIV and AIDS, through medical care, social support and skills development. Articles emerged in the UK press in March and April 2008 stating that she was still training classically, considering a return to classical crossover. Church has sung in religious services in Taizé. She has also performed before Pope John Paul II, Queen Elizabeth II, the Prince of Wales and Bill Clinton. In June 2008, she became pregnant with her son, Dexter Lloyd Henson. In Church's latest interview, she mentioned she would be ready to work on more music in a few months, although she was not sure whether she would further develop her career in classical, pop, or both, as she loves both genres for different reasons. Church also mentioned that she has been working with a vocal instructor to keep her voice in check, and while she has never put a focus on her body image, she would like to get back into pre-pregnancy shape before resuming work. In June 2009, Church was interviewed for Hello! magazine, and discussed her life since having her second child. She said that she was currently in the studio, resuming work on a new album and that her partner, Gavin Henson, had been strongly encouraging her to get back to work pursuing the career that she has greatly missed since settling down. 2010–2011: Return to music and Back to Scratch Church appeared on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on 13 March 2010, where she confirmed that she had already begun writing and recording her sixth studio album. Church also stated that the album was of a different sound to previous ones, more mature with a "kooky" vibe. On 4 August 2010, Church made a new track, "Cold California", available to download from her website. Church's new album, Back to Scratch, was released in the UK on 25 October 2010. The 14-track album was produced by Martin Terefe. Back to Scratch was preceded by a single - the LP's title track - on 24 October. "Back to Scratch" was originally inspired "by problems facing a family member", but Church admitted in a press release that the song now has resonance to her own personal life following her split from Gavin Henson. Back to Scratch also featured the song "The Actors", which Church performed on BBC One talent contest Over The Rainbow, and a cover of Joni Mitchell's "River". It was announced on 13 March 2011 that Church had terminated her US$3 million deal with Power Amp Music over promotional disputes. Her spokesperson released the following statement: "All I can really say, because of the confidentiality issues, is that it was in Charlotte's financial interests to do so before the agreement entered the second year of its term. This is typical for these type of deals, which are investment deals rather than record deals. I can also say that the decision to terminate the term early, which suited both parties, was made well before the commercial release of the album". A spokesperson from the record label also released a statement saying "It didn't work out with Charlotte and that's fair enough. There was no falling out. It was a mutual decision. They decided to exit the deal". The third single to be released from the album, "Snow" was released on 11 April 2011. She also had her own radio show on BBC Radio 1 in 2011. 2012–present: ONE, TWO, THREE, and FOUR On 26 May 2012, Church premiered three new songs "The Rise", "How Not to be Surprised When You're a Ghost", and "Say It's True" on BBC Radio with Bethan Elfyn. Church released her first EP ONE on 4 September 2012. On 19 December 2012, Church released the lead single from her second EP, "Glitterbombed" on The Line of Best Fit, an online music magazine. Her second EP TWO was released on 4 March 2013. ONE and TWO were combined for a US release on 12 March 2013. Church promoted ONE and TWO in the US with her first North American performances in almost a decade. She appeared in New York, Los Angeles, Toronto, and at the South by Southwest Festival. Her costumes for her North American concerts were designed by Zoe Howerska. Church released the lead single from her third EP, "I Can Dream" via Soundcloud on 15 July 2013. Her third EP THREE was released on 19 August 2013. Church's fourth EP FOUR was released on 10 March 2014. She released a music video for the lead single from her fourth EP, "Little Movements" on YouTube on 15 March 2014. Acting and television career Church has made a number of cameo appearances on television. She appeared in the CBS series Touched by an Angel, starred in the 1999 Christmas special of Heartbeat, and in 2002, 2003 and 2012 she appeared on episodes of Have I Got News For You (the first time as the show's youngest-ever panellist; the second time as host). In 2005, she played herself in an episode of The Catherine Tate Show, in a sketch with the fictional character Joannie Taylor. In 2008, she appeared briefly in a sketch in Katy Brand's Big Ass Show. In December 2005, for The Paul O'Grady Show Christmas pantomime, The Wizard of Oz, Church played Dorothy Gale. In the summer of 2006, Church began work on her own entertainment TV show, The Charlotte Church Show. After a pilot episode which caused some controversy and which was never released to the public, the series began on 1 September 2006 on Channel 4. Church won a British Comedy Award for "Best Female Comedy Newcomer" in 2006, and the 'Funniest TV Personality' award at the 2006 Loaded Magazine's 'LAFTA' awards. In 2008, she was nominated for the Rose d'Or Special Award for Best Entertainer. In late June 2008, Channel 4 began showing trials for the series. It has since concluded its eight-show run. A Christmas special aired on 21 December 2008. The show ended after its third series. In January 2010 for Hospital 24/7, Church made an appearance on the programme finale, where she visits the Children's Hospital for Wales to launch the Noah's Ark Appeals campaign to fund the equipment in the new Critical Care Unit, which will help children needing high dependency, or critical & intensive care. Personal life Church released an autobiography titled Voice of an Angel (My Life So Far) in October 2000, at 14. She released a second autobiography titled Keep Smiling in the fall of 2007, this time with a very different tone than the previous. Church's personal life has often been portrayed in UK tabloid newspapers, inspiring the song "Let's Be Alone" on her album Tissues and Issues. At age 15 she was criticised for remarks she made about the behaviour of people in the aftermath of the 11 September 2001 attacks. At the Leveson Inquiry she stated that her comments were taken vastly out of context. In a 2006 interview with Davina McCall, she agreed being diplomatic was "not in her nature". In November 2011, Church testified before the Leveson Inquiry about the media intrusion into her personal life stating "I've been made a caricature for so long, and this person portrayed in the tabloids really isn't me. It's not the person I am, and it's had a massive impact on my career. As an artist, I find it hard to be taken seriously because my credibility has been blown to bits." On 27 February 2012 Church accepted £600,000 in damages and costs in settlement of a lawsuit arising out of the News International phone hacking scandal. She had claimed that 33 stories about her that appeared in the News of the World were the product of illegal hacking into her family's voicemail. After the settlement was announced in open court she made a lengthy statement in which she said, "I have also discovered that despite the apology which the newspaper has just given in court, these people were prepared to go to any lengths to prevent me exposing their behaviour. They are not truly sorry. They are just sorry they got caught." The press devoted much attention to Church's relationship with boyfriend Gavin Henson, a Welsh rugby player. At the end of 2005, she bought a property in her native Cardiff—for a reported £500,000—which she later sold for £900,000. The couple then bought a manor with a 20-acre (8 hectare) small holding in the Vale of Glamorgan in the village of St. Bride's Major. The couple mentioned marriage on talk shows and in the press. In 2007, Church made another appearance on a British young people's rich list with Henson. They were ranked 49th-richest young people in Britain with an estimated joint wealth of £12 million. On 20 September 2007, Church gave birth to a daughter, Ruby Megan Henson. On 11 January 2009, Church gave birth to a son, Dexter Lloyd Henson. The Daily Mail reported on 31 May 2010 that Church and Henson had split up. As of May 2017, Church is pregnant with her third child. Church gave BBC 6 Music's John Peel Lecture at The Lowry in Salford in 2013, in which she criticised the music industry for what she described as a culture of sexism that pressures female artists to project a sexualised image of themselves. Following Church's appearance at the Leveson Inquiry, she became increasingly outspoken on a number of political issues, which she has explained as growing out of her experience of Leveson as well as the Conservative victory in the 2015 general election. She is a member of media campaigning group Hacked Off. In May 2015 she joined a demonstration organised by the People's Assembly Against Austerity in Cardiff, subsequently addressing a crowd of 250,000 at a People's Assembly march in London the following month. At the 2015 Glastonbury Festival she chaired a conversation with two members of Russian feminist punk band Pussy Riot. In August 2015 she performed the song "This Bitter Earth" outside the Shell Centre in London as part of a month-long protest organised by Greenpeace against Shell's pursuit of petroleum exploration in the Arctic. Church endorsed Jeremy Corbyn's campaign for the leadership of the Labour Party in 2015, but by December 2015 she was calling for him to be replaced by a "fresh face" who was more electable. In May 2016, she declared her support for the Welsh Nationalist party, Plaid Cymru in the National Assembly for Wales election, 2016,http://www.mirror.co.uk/news/uk-news/charlotte-church-defends-backing-jeremy-7903982 In January 2017, she took part in a Cardiff, Wales protest of Donald Trump's US presidential inauguration. Discography * Voice of an Angel (1998) * Charlotte Church (1999) * Dream a Dream (2000) * Enchantment (2001) * Tissues and Issues (2005) * Back to Scratch (2010) Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * CharlotteChurchMusic.com – Official website * Biography from BBC Wales * * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Adoptees adopted by relations Category:Welsh Roman Catholics Category:People educated at Howell's School Llandaff Category:People educated at The Cathedral School, Llandaff Category:Musicians from Cardiff Category:Welsh sopranos Category:Welsh child singers Category:Welsh female singers Category:Welsh nationalists Category:Welsh pop singers Category:Welsh rock singers Category:British indie pop musicians Category:Opera crossover singers Category:Welsh child actresses Category:Welsh television actresses Category:Welsh film actresses Category:20th-century Welsh actresses Category:21st-century Welsh actresses Category:Welsh female karateka Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Sony Classical Records artists Category:People from Llandaff